


Despídete

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spanish, fics en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Despídete, es el momento de decir adiósRecuerda que los que se quedan no lo pasarán mejorY te das cuenta que es más fácil esperarque alargar el camino que más tarde nos va a separarElla baila sola - Despídete





	Despídete

**Author's Note:**

> (T/N): Tu nombre  
> (T/A): Tu apellido  
> (T/E): Tu edad.  
> Esta es la primera vez que escribí algo en español y debo decir que amo este trabajo. Incluso hablando español, es un desafío tremendo el escribir en español porque no hay mucha gente que lo haga (creo), entonces es un honor añadir algo hecho con tanto cariño al fandom. Espero que les guste!

> _Despídete, es el momento de decir adiós_   
>  _Recuerda que los que se quedan no lo pasarán mejor_   
>  _Y te das cuenta que es más fácil esperar_   
>  _que alargar el camino que más tarde nos va a separar_

(T/N) cerró su maleta, la misma que había traído cuando recién se había mudado junto a James. Quiso extender el inminente final lo más que pudo, pero en cuestión de un segundo o dos, ya había llegado al otro extremo del cierre. Suspirando amargamente, bajó la maleta al suelo y se dirigió al baño a sacar los pocos productos de belleza que aún no había terminado de ocupar. Ella también decidió que era un buen momento para deshacerse de los envases vacíos que había dicho que iba a botar o dejar para algún proyecto, pero que finalmente solo sirvieron para juntar polvo.

Luego de llevar la maleta hasta la entrada, se sentó en el escritorio y tomó unas cuantas hojas para intentar escribir una pequeña nota. Sabía bien las palabras que debía usar, puesto que las había ensayado varias veces en su mente. Tenía la imagen mental de escribir esa nota, pero sus manos no podían moverse, mucho menos tomar el lápiz. Gruñendo ante la imposibilidad de escribir, volvió a dejar las hojas y el lápiz dentro del cajón.

“Dios santo, (T/N),” se regañó, “que no puedas siquiera escribir un par de palabras.”

La idea era escribir para no tener que enfrentar la verdad. Si bien era peor para la persona de quien se despedía, para ella resultaba increíblemente sencillo y práctico no decir adiós. Sintió entonces la necesidad de tomarse una taza de té. Mientras más se quedaba en casa, más le dolía irse de ella; era como si las paredes quisieran retenerla lo más posible.

De pronto, se escuchó la llave abriendo la puerta, y entonces (T/N) supo que no había vuelta atrás. Con solo oír ese sonido, las palabras se anudaron en su garganta y su respiración se agitaba. Las despedidas no eran su fuerte y claramente esta no sería la excepción.

“¿(T/N)?” La voz de Bucky llamó desde la entrada. “¿(T/N), estás aquí?”

Ella no pudo contestar, pero el sonido de la tetera a punto de hervir lo condujo hasta la cocina. Bucky llevaba una chaqueta de cuero que ella le había regalado dos navidades atrás, cuando aún no eran nada oficial. Desde ese entonces que era una de sus prendas favoritas y la había usado tanto que el cuero ya estaba un poco desgastado. Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos y esbozando una sonrisa hacia una afligida (T/N). La saludó de nuevo, pero al ver que no hubo respuesta de su parte, se acercó más para ver qué ocurría.

“¿Cariño, qué ocurre?” Bucky preguntó, llevando su mano humana hasta la barbilla de (T/N) para hacer que lo mirara. “Mírame, por favor…”

“Nada, estoy bien.” Mintió. Pero fue inútil; en sus bellos ojos se agrupaban las lágrimas, listas para correr libremente por sus mejillas. Alejó su mano, y apagó la estufa, sus ganas de beber algo se habían esfumado y lo único que quería hacer era huir. De momento sólo caminó hasta la sala, con Bucky detrás de ella rascándose la cabeza ante tal actitud.

“Esa es tu maleta…” Observó él, “(T/N), ¿qué significa esto?”

“No es lo que tú piensas,” se apuró a decir, levantando sus temblorosas manos, “Jamie, cariño… por favor siéntate.”

Aceptando a regañadientes, Bucky se sentó y (T/N) se sentó frente a él, entrelazando sus manos y jugando con ellas. Quien aún era su novio la miraba exasperado, estaba esperando una respuesta que no llegaba y ella sólo intentaba poner las palabras de su nota en sus labios ya que no pudo ponerlas en sus manos.

“Jamie, primero que todo quiero saber que lo que estoy haciendo no es porque no te quiera, o porque no signifiques nada para mí—” Bucky estaba listo para interrumpirla, pero ella lo frenó en seco – “no, por favor no. Quiero que me escuches,” dijo ella firmemente. “James, yo te amo. Te amo como jamás había amado a alguien y yo sé que tú lo sabes. No hay nadie más en mi vida, y sólo quería confirmar eso,” la acomplejada chica suspiró y continuó luego de unos segundos en silencio. “James, cariño… Yo voy a dejarte. Yo sé que me amas, y jamás lo he dudado, pero creo que hay asuntos que debes resolver primero.”

“¿Qué clase de asuntos?” Preguntó perplejo el antiguo soldado de HYDRA. “(T/N), qué clase de asuntos.”

“Creo que tu pasado aún te atormenta,” (T/N) mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose más y más culpable a cada segundo.

> _Muchacho vete ya a otro lugar_   
>  _Cabeza alta y lágrimas,_   
>  _Porque regresarás, ya verás_   
>  _Aguanta el tiempo y anda_

“Claro que lo hace,” Bucky reclamó, “pero no por eso hay que tirar esta relación a la basura. Yo te amo, y lo sabes—” ella intentó interrumpirlo, pero él continuó— “no, ahora te toca escucharme a mí. Sí, HYDRA sigue metida en mi cabeza y no veo forma de sacarla. Todos han intentado ayudarme y ha sido inútil. Desde la magia de Wanda hasta Steve y su tonta idea de la terapia. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que me mantiene firme siguiendo todas las basuras que se le ocurren al equipo? Eres tú (T/N). Porque quiero que tú seas feliz con un hombre completo, con estos pedazos rotos que soy ahora.”

“¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?” Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios de (T/N). “Es exactamente a lo que me refiero, James. No es que no me hagas feliz, porque sí lo soy. Dios sabe que sí, pero creo que tener a un hombre que se divide siempre entre lo que es, lo que fue y lo que jamás volverá a ser no es sano. Esto lo hago por ti, para que tú seas feliz.”

“¿Y si soy feliz contigo?”

“No lo eres, al menos no completamente,” (T/N) suspiró y negó, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados. “Jamie, no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para que me quede. La decisión la tomé hace bastante y aunque no quería que me vieras partir, no se puede cambiar.”

“¿Qué pasará con nosotros?” Preguntó Bucky después de que ambos se quedaran en silencio durante segundos que parecían años. Estaba cabizbajo y su voz se notaba quebrada; (T/N) tomó sus manos y las acarició tiernamente.

“Yo no voy a dejar de amarte, si es esa tu pregunta,” (T/N) afirmó completamente convencida de sus palabras. Una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla de Bucky y buscó su esquiva mirada. “Ya te lo he dicho; te adoro James Buchanan Barnes, y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.”

> _Despídete, pero no dejes de mirar atrás,_  
>  _Abrázame, que tu calor me llene hasta que vuelvas_  
>  _Y te das cuenta que es más fácil esperar_  
>  _que alargar el camino que más tarde nos va a separar_.

(T/N) ya estaba lista para irse. Había vuelto a hervir el agua para tomarse un último café con el hombre de su vida, y este había entendido que ella lo hacía para que se descubriera nuevamente, no porque no lo amara. Se rieron como viejos amigos de las cosas vividas durante 2 años; 2 difíciles años y se prometieron ser felices, o al menos intentarlo. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, en sus asientos de siempre y se miraron detenidamente durante varios minutos mientras se relataban historias ya vividas. Se rieron entre lágrimas y tazas de café.

“¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros?” Preguntó Bucky después de sorber sus últimas gotas de un café que ya estaba frío. “Me refiero a que, ¿buscaremos a otras personas o…?”

“No está en mis planes… buscar a alguien más,” (T/N) negó rotundamente, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados para afirmar su idea. “Mi prioridad es que tú estés bien.”

“¿Y tú, dónde irás?”

“No lo sé,” (T/N) se encogió de hombros, “creo que iré a casa de mis padres por unas semanas hasta que encuentre algún lugar.”

“Tan solo prométeme que vas a cuidarte, ¿sí?” Bucky dijo con resignación, admitiendo por fin que no había vuelta atrás a la decisión que ella había tomado. “Y si alguna vez tienes algún problema, por favor llámame.”

“Mi problema será que te extrañaré demasiado, James,” admitió (T/N) con una triste risita. Dejó caer suavemente una mano sobre el hombro del soldado y lo apretó dulcemente. “Te amo, tanto que me estoy arrepintiendo de hacer esto.”

“¿Te quedarás conmigo entonces?”

“Sabes que no puedo, muchachote,” (T/N) se levantó y llevó ambas tazas al lavaplatos. Los limpió y guardó para que no quedaran por ahí regados hasta dios sabe cuándo. En ese intertanto aprovechó de llamar un Uber para que fuera a recogerla.

Desde afuera sonó un bocinazo, y ella supo que era hora de partir. Texteó a su chofer que la esperara unos momentos para poder despedirse de Bucky con tranquilidad. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y le prometió que su teléfono estaría siempre disponible para cuando lo necesitara. Se repitieron lo mucho que se amaban y que se volverían a encontrar en algún momento.

“Te amo, Jamie,” dijo (T/N) antes de pararse en la punta de sus dedos para besarlo dulcemente. Añoraría volver a hacer esto como tantas otras veces hizo, a veces sin motivo; esas eran las ocasiones favoritas de ambos. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y eran incesantes, pero aun así sabían que la decisión era la correcta para ambos. “Te amo muchísimo.”

> _Muchacho vete ya a otro lugar_   
>  _Cabeza alta y lágrimas,_   
>  _Porque regresarás, ya verás_   
>  _Aguanta el tiempo y anda._

Pasaron alrededor de 2 años antes que Bucky y (T/N) se reencontraran. Si bien se habían mantenido en contacto, habían llegado al mutuo acuerdo de que era mejor no verse para no caer en la tentación de volver a estar juntos. Que Bucky estuviera viajando por el mundo también fue un motivo importante para estar separados. De pronto, el teléfono de (T/N) vibra y en la pantalla, un pequeño cuadro que leía:

“Volví a Nueva York y te traje muchos suvenires. Qué dices si nos juntamos donde siempre?”

“Suena genial. A las 4. Espero que recuerdes en donde nos sentábamos, chico viajero”

(T/N) no quiso arreglarse demasiado, no es como que fuera a ver a una persona que no conocía. Ni siquiera se maquilló, no lo encontró necesario. Almorzó ligero para poder comer algo en el café, al cual llegó a las 4 en punto; en toda su vida había sido puntual, pero supuso que Bucky se merecía eso.

Casi como si se hubiesen coordinado, él llegó detrás de ella y le silbó para llamar su atención. Al mirarse se sintieron de nuevo en casa; como si nada hubiese cambiado y como si esos 2 años sólo hubiesen sido 2 días. Se estrujaron en los brazos del otro y se besaron, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. Bucky rodeó la cintura de (T/N) con sus fuertes brazos y la apegó a su cuerpo. Se separaron a regañadientes luego de un rato, sintiendo la efervescencia de las risitas nerviosas en sus labios. Bucky le robó un último beso antes de invitarla a tomar asiento. Mientras llegaba su pedido, sólo intercambiaron miradas y más risitas. Cuando llegaron el café, el jugo de frutas y los bizcochos, se acomodaron en sus sillas y se interrogaron el uno al otro.

“Entonces, viajero, ¿dónde estuviste?” Preguntó (T/N), dando un pequeño sorbo a su humeante café. “Mierda, esto no era tan caliente antes.”

“Estuve en la India, pasé unas semanas en Vietnam, en China, en Japón, en Nepal… luego estuve en Alemania y Rusia. Tenía asuntos sin resolver ahí.” Respondió Bucky, imitando las palabras que (T/N) había usado la última vez que se vieron. “Odio admitir que tenías razón, pero sí la tenías…” dijo después de una pausa mientras miraba su jugo y lo revolvía con la bombilla que le habían entregado.

“Y… ¿qué tal estuvo eso?”

“Me ayudó a comprender cosas que en el fondo ya me habías dicho. Ya no soy el James Buchanan Barnes de hace 70 años y tampoco soy el Soldado de Inverno,” Bucky se encogió de hombros. “No estoy completamente seguro de quién o qué soy ahora… Sólo… ¿soy? ¿Tiene sentido eso?” Sonrió inseguro de sus propias palabras

“No mucho,” (T/N) negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa “pero creo que entiendo a qué te refieres.”

“¿Y tú qué has hecho? Tus e-mails eran un poco escuetos,” Bucky frunció un poco el ceño, pero luego su expresión se suavizo y sonrió.

“Me fui a localidades casi sin internet, tonto,” se rio (T/N). Para Bucky era como escuchar un coro de ángeles. La había extrañado demasiado y no quería volver a pensar en alejarse de ella. “Me fui de voluntaria por varios meses a varios lugares. Fue gratificante poder hacer algo importante con mi vida. Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar una casa desde que me fui de la nuestra, y mis padres no estaban tan contentos de tenerme de vuelta. Así que estaba una o dos semanas en casa para poder contestar tus e-mails y luego me iba por un mes o dos. Ahora sí tengo un departamento propio, no muy lejos del antiguo,” (T/N) se encogió de hombros y luego de una pausa, preguntó. “En estos dos años… ¿encontraste a alguien?” La pobre sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban al formular la pregunta, e inmediatamente tomó un poco de café para esconder su vergüenza.

“No, sólo pensé en ti y en la posibilidad de que tú hubieses encontrado a alguien. La verdad te he extrañado mucho, y no voy a mentirte, quisiera volver a estar contigo. Empezar de nuevo, porque soy alguien nuevo,” Bucky se detuvo dos segundos. “Bueno, eso si es que tú no has encontrado a nadie, claro.”

“James, tendría que pasar una vida antes de que a mí se me ocurriera olvidarte,” admitió ella levantando rápidamente las cejas y poniendo los ojos en blanco. “Creo que podríamos intentar comenzar de nuevo,” (T/N) accedió. “Soy (T/N) (T/A), tengo (T/E), vivo aquí en Nueva York y estoy completamente enamorada desde hace más de 4 años de un hombre que se llama James Buchanan Barnes. Un placer conocerte,” ella extendió su mano.

“Soy James Buchanan Barnes,” Bucky extendió su mano humana y estrechó la de (T/N), “tengo 90 y tantos, fui la marioneta de HYDRA alrededor de 70 años, vivo aquí en Nueva York, volví hace poco de un viaje muy enriquecedor y estoy completamente enamorado desde hace más de 4 años de una chica que se llama (T/N) (T/A). El placer es todo mío.”


End file.
